


Among the Starship

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, Among Us AU, Analogince - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Astronaut Sides, Based off of Among Us, Blonde Patton, Blood, Character Death, Cussing, Death, Fatal Wound, Fear, Fights, Fist Fighting, Gay, Guns, Happy Ending, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Roman, Impostor Janus, Impostor Remy, In the Among Us universe, Janus Arboc, Knives, Logan Neuro, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Near Death, Past Moceit, Patton death, Patton gets thrown overboard, Protective Virgil, Remus Knightly, Remus death, Remy Dormir, Roman Knightly, SPOILER TAGS FROM HERE, Stabbing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violence, Virgil Storm - Freeform, Will add tags as I go, alarms, angst with happy ending, angsty, dead remus, emile death, emile picani - Freeform, extreme character death, hand holding, injured roman, minor fluff, past remile, patton hart - Freeform, sleepceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the sides would do in the world of Among Us? Here, eight men are gathered on Starship Sanders to do an important mission, but their plans are going to be ruined if they cannot find the impostor among them. Who’s the killer?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Last Breath

Most people would argue space adventures are fun, and quite daring since there was some uncertainty in space. Naturally, there was some danger as well, but this ship seemed to have a bit more danger within it. See, within the Starship Sanders there were eight men trying to repair their broken spacecraft, but it appeared there was an impostor among them. 

Logan Neuro was one of the most trustworthy crewmembers on the ship since he knew so much about space. This science nerd was dressed in a dark blue astronaut suit, and he was not to be confused with Patton Hart who also had glasses and a light blue suit. Sometimes Patton would follow around Logan like a lost puppy since he wanted to learn cool science facts, but that was just for the sake of knowledge; it did seem to bother Logan quite a bit at times. Another crewmate that seemed to hold a lot of knowledge was Janus Arboc. This man wore a yellow suit, and he did spend a lot of his time with Logan as well. It was almost as if those two men ran the entire crew together. 

There were also several other crew members on this ship. Virgil Storm was a lone wolf for the most part, but certain members of the crew knew him very well. Virgil was in purple. Remus and Roman Knightly were twin brothers and boarded this ship together. They didn’t appear to get along very well, but they were very efficient when doing tasks together. Remus wore a bright green suit while his twin brother wore red. Lastly there was Remy Dormir and Emile Picani on the ship as well. Remy wanted to get back to Earth since he quite missed Starbucks; the coffee on the spaceship was very lackluster. This caffeine addict wore a hot pink suit and spent most of his time watching security cameras. Emile was one of the friendliest ship members. He always took care of the tasks nobody else wanted to do since he wanted to chip in. Emile wore a brown suit.

Members of this crew were familiar with each other since they had been travelling together for so long, but there was no telling how much longer their space venture would last. How long before one of them goes down? Who was the imposter among the eight of them? 

That day the eight astronauts had gathered in the cafeteria. Janus had a clipboard in his hand as Logan spoke. “I know you are all aware of your situation. There is a.. Impostor among the eight of us and our ship is going down.”

“Yeah, we got the picture when the emergency meeting was called, specs. What do you want us to do about it?” Roman questioned, clearly not happy with his day being interrupted due to the fact there was someone trying to sabotage their entire mission. What could possibly go right here? 

Janus sighed as he took note of Roman’s bitter tone towards Logan and decided he should speak up instead of Logan. “We need to do our tasks as normal. Report any suspicious behavior. If you are suspected to be the imposter, we boot you off of Starship Sanders.” 

“Wait -  _ booted _ ?” Virgil questioned with a brow cocked. The purple astronaut as his arms crossed in front of him. “You’re just going to throw us in the emptiness of space? Isn’t there a better way of doing this?”

Remus hummed as he fiddled with his own fingers. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his own neck. “What? Are you scared, Virgie? Maybe you’re the impostor.”

“I wouldn’t point fingers so quickly, rat.” Remy hummed in response to Remus. Remy tended to make other people’s business his business. He knew people often did not trust Remus due to his chaotic behavior, and that did make him feel slightly uneasy. 

Patton gave a soft laugh at all this tension. He didn’t like this one bit. The eight of them had been getting along so well; now everyone was going to start turning against each other. “The booting will be a majority vote if it comes down to it. If there’s ties or not enough votes? You stay.” Patton explained since he knew of Logan and Janus’ plans to keep everyone organized. “I think we just need to go about our normal tasks.”

Well, that all seemed easy enough despite the dread that was slowly developing in the pit of everyone’s stomachs. This would slowly eat away at their minds and cause them to lose trust in one another. For now the only thing they could do were the tasks they were assigned to do that day. Cautiously, they all put their helmets back on and retreated to where they needed to be for the moment. 

Logan had immediately headed to the med bay after departing with Janus. Logan certainly thought this was a good idea, but he wasn’t sure if everyone trusted him. All this time, people had been putting trust in Logan since they almost looked to him as a captain. Sure, Logan would argue with some of the crew mates here and there, but for a very long time Logan had quite a lot of respect around here. He seemed to be losing that lately. After all, this was his plan that he was supposed to be present. Janus and Patton were the ones to actually present the major parts to it. Perhaps this crew was not beginning to care for him at all. As he inspected a sample Logan began to wonder if the impostor would take him out first. 

For a while, nothing was happening on the ship, and it almost felt like a normal day on the spacecraft. Emile was taking the trash from the cafeteria to storage to empty it out, Virgil was fixing some wiring in admin, Roman was trying to start the reactor before filling the engines with fuel, Remus was trying to ready the weapons, Janus was setting the ship back on course in navigation, and so on and so forth. There was almost peace, but that was when the disharmony had begun. 

Blaring red alarms started to go off as a robotic voice announced “Oxygen levels lowering. Fix oxygen supply in admin and O2.” The robotic voice appeared to be so soothing and kind, but this was an emergency! It would be nice if the robot spoke a little faster. 

Acting on his fight or flight, Virgil ran over to the oxygen supply that was in admin since he was already in the room. O2 was further away from him and he was hoping someone would make it over there in time. 

Lucky for Virgil’s worries, Janus and Remus had both gotten there just in time. Remus read the code as Janus put it into the machine, and suddenly the alarms were off. The two both sighed as a little bit of tension allowed their shoulders to drop. Their oxygen levels were fine. “What’s your next task?” Janus asked the slightly taller green astronaut.

Remus looked down at the communicator on his wrist to see the list of tasks he had to complete. “I have to go align the engines. Suits me right… Roman usually fills them with fuel. I always have to be somewhere near my brother right?”

Janus softly laughed as he shook his head. This was a little bit ridiculous, was it not? Janus knew the twins would always argue and blame each other for tasks not getting done. “How about I walk you over there?”

Honestly, Remus wasn’t too frightened of Janus. If Janus were to kill him, at least they would know he was the murderer, right? Besides, Remus didn’t exactly scare easily, and he could always fight back. He agreed to let Janus walk with him to the upper engine, but Remus nearly tripped upon entering the cafeteria. As Janus caught him, Remus looked back. Emile Picani was dead on the floor. The impostor had struck. 

Quickly, Remus and Janus had both reported the body and everyone else from the crew had been called to an emergency meeting in the cafeteria. Usually, there was a question of where the body was, but everyone could see the bloody brown astronaut suit and the dead man on the floor. He appeared to be sliced in half. How could someone get a weapon like that onto the Starship Sanders without it being detected in the first place? This was only one of several inquiries everyone had. 

Once all the astronauts had reached the cafeteria, they were all staring at one another. He was giving them all the side eye and wondering what was going on here. “Where was everyone when the body was reported?” Janus asked, deciding he should probably get the ball rolling. He was determined to catch the killer. 

Virgil shrugged as he looked at Janus. He had never truly trusted the man in yellow; they could never really get along. Virgil knew Janus had a history of lying and deception, so he had never trusted him. He especially was not going to trust him today. Virgil was certainly glaring at Janus with suspicion in his own purple eyes. “I was in admin. I was doing some wiring before the alarms went off to fix the oxygen levels. I was going to head to storage to fix more wiring when I heard the report of the dead body.” Virgil was the closest to the cafeteria besides Remus and Janus it seemed. That was until Logan spoke up.

“I was in the medical bay. I was waiting for samples to be inspected as I conducted a scan. I would have assisted in the failing oxygen levels, but it is dangerous to step out of the scan once it has begun.” Logan explained, and he was happy to tell everyone the truth. “Patton was with me once I had begun my scan.”

The man with curly blonde hair nodded in response to Logan’s statement. “It’s true I was with him the entire time!”

Another spot close to the cafeteria. Remy was rolling his own astronaut helmet in his hand as he tried to think of how to piece this altogether. “If Patton wasn’t involved in the scan, why didn’t he move to fix the oxygen? And isn’t the med bay close to the cafeteria?” Remy questioned, an eyebrow raised. He knew every corner of this ship like the back of his hand. 

As much as that was true, Remy seemed to be pointing fingers rather quickly. Roman considered Remy to be one of his best friends, but he hadn’t really seen him moving around the ship. “Remy, I haven’t seen you at all.” Roman decided to speak up. 

“Oh, so you think it’s me?” 

“That’s not what I said. I’m just saying I haven’t seen you, and I was in the reactor trying to start it.” Roman explained to the others, and they all seemed to believe him. This was Roman’s normal job since starting the reactor had to do with a memorization pattern with noises and shapes. Roman was good with that sort of thing, so he normally had to conquer that task. “It’s right across from the security room, and I didn’t see you there for once. Where were you?”

Remy shrugged, “Fixing the shields, hun.” He answered. “They were damaged, and I had to make sure they were alright.” That would put Remy on the exact opposite side of the ship than he was usually at. “I’m surprised you’re not pointing fingers at Remus.”

Immediately, Remus had let out a cackle as if Remy had just said the funniest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. “If I was the impostor, you’d all already be dead and I would’ve gotten to Roman first.” 

Honestly, that seemed like pretty solid evidence. If Remus had a plan to murder everyone, it likely would have already happened. The approach to Emile’s death was slow and very well planned out. As suspicious as Remy was, that did not appear to be quite his style either. Yes, Emile was Remy’s ex, but no one thought Remy would be as obvious as to murder his ex.. It seemed they were still just as clueless as when they started. There was just one less suspect since his dead, bloody body was now on the floor. 

“So should we just skip this for now?” Patton questioned. The last thing the short light blue astronaut wanted to do was vote an innocent person off of the ship and send them to an entirety of floating around in space. Well, it would not last forever. Either, the person would be saved by another ship, or they would run out of oxygen and die. 

That didn’t seem right. Skipping a vote meant there was a higher chance more killings and sabotages would happen. “I don’t know.” Virgil mumbled. “If we don’t vote someone off, the killer is continuing to run free.”

“Unless Emile was the impostor and killed himself.” The chances of that were slim, but Logan had to suggest it anyhow. Sometimes stress could really do that to a person, and Logan would not be surprised if this had happened to Emile. 

Everyone had a little voting device in front of them so their initial decisions could remain anonymous. Silently, they all decided it was time to make a decision. Most of the crew decided to skip the vote while Roman did put up a vote for Remy. Yes, Remy was Roman’s best friend, but it might time for Roman to keep his friends close and enemies closer. Still, it was clear who was under suspicion and who could just be getting away with murder. The vote was ultimately skipped; the impostor was still among the seven men.


	2. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of how some of the astronauts know each other is revealed as Virgil and Roman attempt to complete tasks together. It isn’t long before another emergency meeting is called. Will another crewmate be lost or will they finally catch the impostor?

Fidgeting with wiring could always be a little bit challenging for Virgil since he had some shaky hands anyhow. This entire situation of someone being out to kill them didn’t ease his nerves in any way, shape, or form. Anyone could go down next, and the last vote was skipped? This just did not sit right with the emo male, but he kept his mouth shut for now. It was more important that he got his tasks done. He tried to stay focused on the blue, red, yellow, and pink wires in front of him. This was the wiring in front of security, and he would have one more location of wiring after doing this. 

Tension had built in Virgil’s shoulders when he heard some echoing footsteps coming down the hallway. Was he about to be killed? After fixing all of the wiring, he looked over his left shoulder to see the red astronaut coming down the hallway with a tank of gas in his hands. Virgil was somewhat relieved to see Roman. See, Virgil was close with a select three people on this ship: Roman, Logan, and Patton. Throughout Virgil’s life he didn’t have a very nice home life, so he grew up with Patton as a brother. Virgil looked at Patton as if he were family. Anytime Virgil was nervous about a ship malfunction, Patton was there. If Patton had some nightmare about how horrible earth might be when they return home, Virgil was there. When Janus dumped Patton? Virgil was also there for that.  _ Gosh _ , Virgil despised that man… Despite being the younger one, Virgil did oddly feel like Patton’s older brother, but Patton always argued he was the one parenting Virgil.

As for Roman and Logan, Virgil was close with the two of them in the romantic sense. He’d been dating them since the first few weeks on the ship, and he doubted that any of them were the impostor, or perhaps the emo was blinded by love. 

Anyhow, the emo looked up and gave a little two finger salute when he saw Roman. “Do you need any help getting that to the upper engine?” He asked as he shut the panel that went over to the wiring. 

“Nope!” Roman exclaimed with an extra pop on the ‘p’. He did this task almost every time it needed to be done. “I am sure my toned arms will have no trouble picking this up at all! You are welcome to accompany me to the engines. Perhaps protect this damsel?” He hummed dramatically. 

Virgil nodded. He had been worried about Roman, Logan, or Patton getting murdered ever since it was discovered there was an impostor on the Starship Sanders. He got up slowly and made his way to the upper engine with Roman. He held his hand once Roman had filled up the upper engine and was carrying an empty gas container now. “Did you do the lower engine yet, babe?” Virgil question. 

Shaking his head, Roman started walking with Virgil back to storage so he could refill the small gas tank in his hand so he could fill the lower engine. “Not quite yet. Are you done with your wiring job just yet?” 

“No, I actually have the lost part to do in electric, and I need to convert power to the lower engine while I’m in there. I can meet you at the lower engine?” Virgil wouldn’t be done with his task, but he deserved a small break, right? He was sure Roman would convince him to have one since this was causing the emo to go through a great deal of stress. 

Roman agreed he would meet Virgil back at the lower engine, and let go of his hand once they reached the electrical room. The red astronaut was getting nervous once he had done so. Normally, he wasn’t one to show fear, but he feared he would lose his beloved. All of this murder stuff was so out of the ordinary. Well, Roman wondered if aliens would kill them, but he certainly wasn’t expecting it to be one of his crewmates. This was certainly an adventure, but not the kind his heart was looking for. 

Once Virgil had entered the electrical room, he focused on bringing power to the lower engine when he ran into a man wearing dark blue. “L! Hey!” Virgil said, not so frightened to see his beloved there, but he did notice Logan jump. Was his boyfriend scared? That was so out of character for him. “It’s just me, sweetheart. Are you nervous?”

It appeared the rather logical man was trying to calibrate the distributor in the electrical room. It was a task that took time and patience. “No, I have just received a little bit of a shock. I thought you were doing wiring right now.”

Virgil nodded after sliding the red lever up to give the lower engine power. He then took the cover off of the electrical panel with the wires in it. Virgil was getting his tasks done very quickly it seemed. “I am, yeah. I’m just about to meet Roman in the lower engine though.”   
“The prep lives…” Logan muttered. He was quite impressed by someone as oblivious as Roman had lived this long during this crisis, but it was also an extreme relief. Logan did not want to lose about someone he cared about so much. “You two look out for each other, okay?”

Slowly, Virgil nodded. He finished wiring the electrical panel and headed out to meet Roman in the lower engine. He was worried something was going to happen to Logan from his last sentence, but Virgil could only hope he was alright… Virgil only hoped he could trust the men he loved. It seemed to him that Roman and Logan were trustworthy. Honestly, he didn’t know what he would do if one of his boyfriends was the impostor. He just had to trust both of them for the sake of his own mind. Virgil just wanted to think about the good times again. As dumb as it was, he loved when he, Roman, and Logan would sit in the chairs in navigation and watch the stars they flew past. Logan knew so much about the stars; it was clear he had been studying space since he was a toddler. The man usually never expressed any emotion at all, so both Roman and Virgil thought it was adorable when Logan’s face would light up when he talked about something he really loved. 

In the face of this disharmony, Virgil swore these happy memories were beginning to slip away from his mind. It’s a shame because those would be the things he wanted to remember if he were to lose a loved one. Perhaps that was why he was reminiscing, or maybe it was because Virgil fear he was next. 

The only thing that pulled the purple astronaut out of his thoughts was when Roman wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Roman lifted Virgil up and walked the two of them to the lower engine. “My god are you spacey!” Roman hummed and set Virgil on the ground once they reached their location. “Logan was in there with you, huh?”   
“You saw him?”

“You were zoning out, baby. I had a full on conversation with our Microsoft nerd.” Roman hummed and began to fill in the lower engine with fuel. He knew that this was very bad for both of his boyfriends. Virgil was on edge from all of the pressure, and Roman could tell Logan was over analyzing all of this. Don’t get Roman wrong, he was just as worried as the others, but he wasn’t overthinking like he knew his boyfriends were. “Are you really suspicious of Janus?” Roman question. 

Virgil let out a heavy sigh that was extremely audible. This exhale seemed to have taken some weight off of Virgil’s chest; he was comfortable around the red astronaut. “I don’t know. I’ve always got… bad vibes from him? I don’t know if that’s really a valid reason.”

“You two have always bashed heads.” Roman shrugged. He knew there was history between Janus between Virgil, but he also knew part of the reason Virgil was hateful towards Janus was due to how protective he was of Patton.

Virgil cocked a brow once he finished the task he had to do in the lower engine. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the ship’s wall. “Are you suspicious of Remy?” 

“He’s not doing any tasks.”

“Has he ever really done any before?” Virgil asked. He took his helmet off as Roman did the same. They could take a break to be with each other, could they not? Virgil gently held one of Roman’s hands. “If it is him, I won’t let him near you. I’m gonna protect you.” 

A soft smile began to spread across Roman’s face. He knew Virgil would fight a bitch for him no matter the odds. Roman thought it was sweet. He always thought of himself as a knight in shining armor since he grew up watching fantasy and Disney movies, but it was nice to have someone look out for him. “I know.” He hummed as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist. “I would do the same for you in a heartbeat.”

There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind that Roman was telling the truth. Of course Roman would try to protect him. He looked up at his charming boyfriend as a very soft smile tugged on his lips. The fact an impostor was on board had almost completely slipped Virgil’s mind when suddenly the alarms went off for an emergency meeting…

The purple and red astronaut put on their helmets and raced to the cafeteria to see who called the meeting and what for. Was another body found? Was there new information to be shared? Virgil’s veins were suddenly feeling as if they were being filled with lead. What was going on with the ship?

Once the pair reached the cafeteria, Logan wasn’t shy to take Virgil’s other hand. He could see how scared the purple astronaut was. There was a lot of tension in the air, and there was no telling what was about to happen next. Everyone’s attention went to Remus who began to speak. “I called the meeting.”

“What for?”

Remus shifted his weight onto his right foot as he crossed his arms. He looked over at Logan for a moment. “We can’t travel through the vents, right? You always said it was dangerous.” Remus was curious about this, and most of the crew was confused by Remus’ inquiry. Why would someone ask about the vents?

To give Remus an answer, Logan just nodded. “Traveling through vents would be dangerous, and I have them sealed off from the crew for good reason. I want to keep you all safe.” Logan explained, but he noted there was still a lot of confusion in the Starship Sanders cafeteria. He looked over at the green astronaut. “Why are you asking this?”

“I saw Patton use one.”

Once the attention was on Patton, the astronaut in light blue swallowed harshly. Why would he ever do something so reckless? Yes, Patton wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed - or the sharpest light bulb… wait - reverse that. The point was: Patton would never be dumb enough to travel through vents. “What? I don’t even know how to open a vent. Would we even have the tools to do that?”

Janus scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Playing dumb blondie?” He teased the slight taller man in light blue. “I saw it too.” Janus knew what he had seen, and he was sure Patton had to be an impostor. If they got rid of Patton, life could go back to normal. That was something everyone wanted, was it not? “Was anyone with Patton?”

Remy shook his head as he explained he was finishing Emile’s task of emptying the trash, Logan mentioned he was in electrical, and Roman and Virgil shared they were in the lower engine together. No one had seen Patton in passing through the corridors of the ship. Still, this didn’t feel right to Virgil. “Do you really think Patton would be capable of killing someone?”

“Virgil, he’s suspicious-”

“Put a sock in it, coffee bean. Anyone could be suspicious.” Virgil snapped at Remy. He was not going to lose the one person who was like family to him. Virgil wouldn’t stand for him. “You are not voting Patton off of this ship.” 

Logan looked over to Virgil confused. He knew that he had a connection to Patton, but if there was a chance Patton was going to sabotage their mission? Patton had to get kicked off of the ship. “Virgil, if the majority votes-”

“I’m not fucking voting, you can do this. L, come on, look at Patt! He’s a good man.”

From the looks of it, Patton was downright terrified. It seemed the most of the crew was agreeing to the fact Patton might be the impostor. This was absolutely horrifying. Slowly, the man swallowed. “Virgil… they’ll still vote even if you don’t.”

As people voted to kick Patton off of the ship, it was a little difficult to hear his soft whisper. Virgil could see how scared his friend was. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen. What if the system was glitching there was no impostor at all? What if none of this was real at all? Virgil just felt more and more fear sink his heart and mind as every voted for Patton to be kicked off the ship. Moving through vents was suspicious; why did this have to be happening? Virgil decided that he had to do something about this. Before all was said and done, he reached over to try and grab Patton to get him out of there; however, Logan quickly caught Virgil’s wrist as the results of the vote was in.

“No.” Virgil looked at Logan, and he looked extremely angry. “Patton, wouldn’t. Darling, you can’t do this. Patton’s a good guy! He wouldn’t betray us. You can’t throw him off the ship.” As angry as he was, there was a pleading look in the emo’s purple eyes. This couldn’t be happening, could it? Virgil was about to lose his childhood best friend and he wasn’t ready for that to happen. 

Logan hated to see Virgil like this, but he knew Patton had to be let go. The logical man did not want to hurt his boyfriend, but he knew this had to be done. “Rules are rules, Virgil.” 

Without thinking, Virgil tried to resist since he wouldn’t be able to let Patton go so easily. It seemed Logan was struggling to keep his grip on Virgil; Logan looked over at Roman asking for some assistance here. Virgil continued to scream and resist as Roman and Logan held Virgil against the wall. Roman had an extremely sad expression on his face. He didn’t want to do this to Virgil or Patton, but if Patton was possibly the impostor he needed to be thrown off of Starship Sanders. 

Looking across the cafeteria, Logan gave a nod to his second in command to throw Patton off of the ship. It was time to let the happy go lucky man overboard. “Do it.” Logan said, hoping Janus could hear him over Virgil’s screams of protest. 

Patton scrambled over to his best friend as he Janus grabbed him by the waist. “Virgil, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. This is what has to be done, okay? Just remember everything will be fine. I care about you kiddo.”

“Don’t go…” Patton was a constant Virgil always had in his life. He couldn’t look in his best friend’s eyes to say goodbye to him, so those were the last words he said to Patton before he was ejected by Janus. Once he was good and gone, Roman and Logan let Virgil go. “I can’t believe you all just did that.” 

Everyone was unphased by how pissed off Virgil since they all had believed they had done a good thing, but that was when the ship’s robot began to speak. “You ejected Patton Hart who was not the impostor. There is still an impostor among you.”

“Fucking idiots.” Virgil mumbled as he sat in the cafeteria begrudgingly. He knew the impostor wasn’t Patton, and he knew that Patton was likely dead now since he was too much of a coward to stand up for himself. This was only the beginning of the end of this crew, and Virgil wasn’t sure how much more of this madness he could take. 

For a moment, everyone sat there in silence. Perhaps it was to mourn Patton, or perhaps the shock at their mistake. Patton was a good friend, and such a joy to have on Starship Sanders. The only person who questioned the truth of Remus’ words was Virgil, and it cost all of them now. It was no surprise that Virgil was deathly glaring at Remus now. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Logan and Janus encouraged everyone to get back to work. There was still a lot to be done, and the sooner the starship was fixed up the better. As everyone exited the cafeteria, it was like they were all watching their backs. The crew was dropping in numbers and the impostor was still among them. How many people were going to die and who was next?

Plenty of questions were going through everyone’s brains as they returned to their normal positions on the ship. Remy was settling into the spinning chair as he propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. Remy was hoping that fewing the security footage would help him figure out what was going on and who the impostor was. Perhaps he could even catch a kill on camera! It all seemed so exciting. Well, it was until all of the lights went out on the ship. Without the lights fixed, the ship was in complete darkness; it would be much easier for the impostor to strike without being caught…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give credit to my friend for helping me out with this chapter quite a lot!   
> Halfway through the story now. I hope you’re all enjoying it. Any guesses to who’s guilty? Let me know. See you all next update!


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lights go out, the impostor is given the chance to strike once again. He nods up hitting two targets. One is fatally wounded while the other dies.

Frantically, the crew members of Starship Sanders were trying to find their way to the electrical room so they could bring the lights back up on the ship. As much power as the impostor had over the ship, no one was expecting a complete blackout. They were all in danger, and who knew what was going to happen next? Everyone was on edge after the lights went out, and they were trying to find their way through the ship. 

Roman was sidestepping against a wall in the cafeteria. He hadn’t gotten very far when the lights went out. The red astronaut was maneuvering his way around the tables and chairs in the room. He had reached the door that was close to admin, but when he got there he felt just a wall. Roman knocked on it… he was stuck in the cafeteria. The doors somehow got locked shut. Fear began to surge through him. What if the impostor was right behind him? 

It appeared Roman was the only one beginning to panic. There were so many astronauts trying to get to the electrical room. The longer they were in darkness, the more likely they were to die. The impostor could go on a murdering spree and take all of them down. The crew of Starship Sanders would disappear with a blink of an eye…

In weapons, Virgil was trying to accept the power he converted there, but he heard Roman running around in the cafeteria when the lights went down. He ran to the doors when he heard Roman bang his fist against one. “Roman?” Virgil shouted and ran right into the metal door and hit his head. He couldn’t see anything, and he didn’t process that the door was shut. “Roman? Sweetheart? Is that you?”   
“Virgil? Virgil!” Roman shouted and pressed his palms against the door. Was this how it felt to panic? Was this how Virgil felt all of the time? Roman did his best to try to just focus on the fact one of his boyfriends was on the other side of the door. “You’re okay. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly. 

Virgil smiled a bit about how worried Roman was; he could picture the cute worried expression on his face. “Yeah, I’m fine, baby.” Virgil said. He went to lean against the door, but that was when he suddenly felt an arm come around him. Unfortunately, Roman had felt the same thing. Roman had shrieked meanwhile Virgil turned around and punched a sukcer in the face. 

Logan had stumbled backward when Virgil’s knuckles had made contact with his nose. He sighed softly. “Virgil.” He sighed as he tried to touch the bridge of his nose. Was he bleeding? Was he bruising? It was hard to tell with the lights off.

A sigh of relief left Virgil’s chapped lips as he realized the person who grabbed him was his boyfriend. Perhaps Logan was trying to hug him… it was hard to tell. Virgil was on edge with this impostor business, and his fight instinct appeared to be ready to go. “Jeez, L, don’t sneak up on me like that, hun.” Virgil said and gently took one of Logan’s hands. “You okay?”   
“Apologies, and I am unsure.” Logan said. He heard the man from the other door make a noise of pain. Logan looked over to Virgil. “Is that our darling?”

Virgil nodded his head after a moment before he looked at the door again. His brain had yet to completely process that he had screamed. “Ro? Babe?” Virgil said from the other side of the door. “Are you alright?” 

It took a moment for the red astronaut to respond to his boyfriend. He had pressed a hand just below his ribs and felt red liquid. He wasn’t dead, but there was certainly an attempt on his life. The impostor couldn’t see very well in the dark it seemed. “I was… sort of stabbed?” It hurt to breathe, and he was losing blood fast. 

Joining Virgil with leaning against the door, Logan tried to think of what could be done to help Roman live. “Where is the wound?” Logan asked, and took a deep breath that was exaggerated so he could remind Virgil to breath as they spoke to Roman. “Apply pressure, Roman.”   
Slowly, Roman nodded. He knew he couldn’t be seen right now, but he needed a moment to gather his own panicked breathing so he could relax. “It’s below my ribs on the left side.” He said, and he allowed himself to sit down as he applied pressure. “I need to get to the medical bay.”

Roman couldn’t reach the medical bay right now - he was locked in the cafeteria. Virgil looked at Logan and realized they could take the long way around to meet Roman there, but Logan simply shook his head. It was likely the impostor was traveling through the vents. Someone had to stay with Roman, and traveling alone was highly dangerous while the lights were off. They had to stick together. “Roman, just keep pressure on that wound, darling. As soon as these doors open, we will get you fixed up.”

“Logan… mi amor, it hurts.”

Hearing Roman whine and cry out in pain was making both Logan and Virgil’s hearts break. Virgil swallowed as he continued to think about what he could. “Babe, just hang on, okay?” He mumbled. He didn’t want to lose Roman right now. This impostor had crossed the line. If he ever saw the impostor, Virgil would make sure to escort that son of a bitch off of the ship himself. This was getting much too close to losing his loved ones. 

Deciding not to verbally respond, Roman just attempted to encourage himself to breathe through the pain. He could get through this. He just needed to last a little bit longer, and he was sure Logan and Virgil could run him to the med bay. His boys would take care of him… that was all that mattered. He just needed to hold on. “Can you two keep talking? I don’t care about what. I just need to hear you.”

There was something very powerful about voices. Virgil was aware of the power because oftentimes he could fall asleep to Logan talking to him, or to Roman singing. Sometimes there is nothing more reassuring knowing your loved ones are there to support you. “Sure, Ro. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“We are here, Roman. Just say something or make a sound if you need to say something or things are getting worse.”

“Stay awake for us, baby.” Virgil said. These little reassurances were muttered throughout the conversation Logan and Virgil had so Roman could attempt to relax on the other side of the door. The two seemed so relieved to speak with one another. Logan was glad Virgil and Roman were both alive, and Virgil felt the same about the two of them.

It was obvious Virgil was afraid of what was going on, and there was a wavering in his voice due to these worries and anxieties. Logan tried to turn around the conversation into something positive before he admitted his own fears as well. That was when the doors to the cafeteria opened, and Virgil fell through since he was leaning on the door. This would be the second time the purple astronaut has hit his head. 

Quickly, Logan helped the emo off of the ground, and he looked over to where he heard Roman’s breathing. He gently tapped his shoulder before lifting Roman off the ground. “Still conscious, darling?”

Roman nodded as he leaned against Logan. “Wide awake despite the darkness.” Roman muttered. It was clear he was tired, but luckily they were going to be able to protect Roman. The lights were still off so none of these men wanted to call an emergency meeting, but they would keep their eyes peeled for whoever the impostor was. 

Speaking of the trouble with the lights, Remus was done in the electrical room trying to turn the right switches so the ship would light once again. As much as Remus loved the dark, nothing could truly get done with the lights off. Honestly, as fun as this murder mystery case was, he just wanted to be done with this mission and head home. Remus was starting to miss home a lot more than he thought he would. He knew his parents were always around to see him and Roman land. Yes, Roman was always congratulated on a job well done more than Remus, but he still missed his parents. Remus knew he wasn’t the favorite child, but he did want to go home and feel something other than fear. Yes, Remus Knightly was capable of being afraid. He didn’t want to be murdered on a starship. That would be a cool way to go, but he did not want to die on Starship Sanders. There was still so much he wanted to do. 

Remus was beginning to question why he was the only one down in the electrical room. Where was Logan? Remus was sure the astronaut in dark blue would want to repair his ship. Logan treated this starship as if it were his child. So where was he? Where was everyone else? Remus had heard Roman shriek when he was stabbed, and Remus was beginning to worry everyone else was dead. If it was only he and the impostor left, it was game over for him. 

“If it isn’t my favorite little green astronaut.” A familiar sly voice hummed. Ah yes, Janus Arboc to the rescue. He somewhat treated the ship similar to how Logan did. Of course the two intellectuals on board deeply cared for Starship Sanders. After all, this was more home than Earth was to some of the astronauts. 

Remus smiled a bit as he finally flipped a switch. That was one right one, but where were the other ones? He sighed as he heard his best friend. “J! Thank fucking goodness, I was wondering if you could help with this. It’s so hard to-” That was when he turned around and saw what Janus had in his hand. He swallowed hard. “Janus?”

There was a pitiful look in Janus’ eyes as he knew he had to do this to Remus. It was the only way he could complete his own personal mission. He cocked the gun he had in his hand. “Remus, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s you?!” He shouted. Remus was hoping someone else would hear, but he wasn’t so sure there was anyone else around. “Janus, you’ve… but we found Emile together and you…” Remus was trying to process this. Virgil was right about his suspicion after all; Remus didn’t want to be Janus’ best friend. “Janus, we can talk about this. I can keep the lights off. Just let me live.”

Janus chuckled softly to himself. “Ree, you know I love you, and I think you know I can’t do that.” He didn’t want to kill Remus, but he knew Roman should be taken care of now. He was hoping he could somehow get Virgil to turn against Logan, but Janus didn’t know that Virgil and Logan had run into each other when Roman was stabbed. 

When Janus fired the gun, Remus had dodged, and he grabbed Janus’ wrist and twisted his arm behind his back so he dropped the gun. “I am  _ not _ letting you get away with this. You are not taking me down.” Remus growled at Janus. There was the fire of hatred behind Remus’ green eyes now. He knew a betrayal could have happened with anyone, but he wasn’t going to let the impostor get away with this. 

Janus just smirked smugly as he kicked the gun over to the vent with a chuckle. “Oh, you thought I worked alone? That’s cute.” Janus hummed. It appeared the system of the Starship Sanders had lied: there were two impostors on board.

At first, Remus didn’t want to believe it. That was what prevented Remus from verbally responding to Janus. A bullet pierced his helmet and through his head as a knife also slit his throat. Janus smirked as he went over and turned on the lights himself. He was sad he had to let go of his best friend, but he needed to get his job done. He heard the vent close as he turned the lights back on. “That was a clean shot.”

The man in a hot pink astronaut suit shrugged as he took off his helmet. “All in a days work, babes. You should’ve heard the way Roman screamed when I stabbed him.” Remy smirked. He was very proud of him. “You almost got us caught here, dollface.”

Janus hummed and kissed Remy on the cheek with a clever look on his face. He was extremely proud of the work they had done. “Was anyone around when you stabbed Roman, dearie?” Janus questioned his lover. 

Remy shook his head as he attempted to wipe off some of Janus’ blood from his astronaut uniform. “It was just Virgil on the other side of the door.” It was sick that Janus and Remy had gone after their best friends, but there was only one way they could succeed. They had to sabotage this ship and kill everyone. Such is life for the impostors. “I didn’t hear Lo around, so our plan should be perfect.”

“Delightful.” Janus hummed thinking that everything was going to go over smoothly. Even if it didn’t the other three only knew there was one impostor on board. Still, Janus hoped that he and Remy could pin the murder of Remus and Roman on Logan. 

Unfortunately, Janus and Remy weren’t aware that Roman was still alive and Virgil and Logan had been with him the entire time. There was no way any of these three could be blamed for the death of Remus. It seemed as if a very thrilling emergency meeting was about to happen as Remy reported the dead body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guess the impostor(s) right? Let me know! The finale to this fic is coming soon, and I can’t wait for you all to see it. Will the impostors get away free? You’ll find out soon!


	4. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who the impostors are, the astronaut throuple on board has to figure a way to get them off of Starship Sanders. Remy and Janus get in a fist fight with Logan and Virgil to see if the crewmates or the impostors will win.

A groan fell from the astronaut’s lips as he begrudgingly got up off of the bed in the medical bay area. He was all patched up now, but he did not want to be going to this emergency meeting. He was worried about who could’ve died though, so he told Virgil and Logan that he wanted to be present for the meeting. Currently, Virgil and Logan were doing their best to help Roman to the cafeteria so he could participate. He was sat down in a chair, and he reached out to hold both of their hands. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and granted Roman the affection as Logan did the same. The three of them still had their astronaut helmets on, so they couldn’t give each other kisses at this moment, but they knew if they didn’t have those helmets on Roman would be kissing both Virgil and Logan’s hands right now. 

Janus and Remy thought their scheme was well thought out, but Remy swore he felt his own heart fall out of his ass as he noticed the space throuple was actually sitting together at the cafeteria table. He looked over at Janus who reassuringly squeezed their interlocked hands. Janus looked over at the others. “So… Remus was dead in electrical”

“We were together the whole time.” Logan, Virgil, and Roman said in unison. The three of them didn’t seem thrilled to see the other two. To their knowledge, there was only one impostor, but if these two were together there was no way Logan wasn’t thinking there could be two impostors. Needless to say, the three of them were examining their every movement. 

Shit. There went their entire plans. They were so screwed now. What were they supposed to do now? Janus took a deep breath as he looked over at the other three. “How do I know one of you isn’t covering for the other two?”   
“There’s only one impostor and you just implied there were two.” Logan immediately spoke. He was sick of Janus using his deceitful tongue, and being good at avoiding the truth. He wasn’t going to his boyfriends over a deceitful man such as him. “Not to mention, every time there is action, you are involved in it. Is that not suspicious?”

Roman nodded a bit as he looked at Janus and Remy’s interlocked hands. He then looked back at Logan and Virgil. “Separate them.” He said. It sounded insane, but Roman had an idea in mind as he just looked at Virgil’s uneasy expression. He nodded at the purple astronaut. 

Both Logan and Virgil let go of their injured boyfriend’s hands and separated the couple that was standing across from them at the cafeteria table. Logan had pulled Remy away from Janus and noticed the hands Janus and Remy were holding indeed had died blood on them. In fact, both of Remy’s hands had blood on them. “A shame. I swore I always told my crew to clean up after myself. I suppose you have betrayed me in two ways.” Logan hummed. “Three if you count stabbing my boyfriend.”

Janus had been ripped away from Remy by Virgil and the two were now in a hissing match with one another. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to see these two at each other’s throats, but it was clearly Janus was trying to hold his anger back. Still, it was clear he was one of the two impostors on Starship Sanders; he could kill Virgil in front of the others, but he’d reserve his anger. “So you found us out. So what?”   
“We’re kicking you asses off.”   
“I doubt you’ll be kicking anything any time soon with the wound in your naval.” Janus hissed at the astronaut in red. He knew Roman wasn’t going to die, but it was clear Roman couldn’t put up a fight right now. “You sit and be a good little astronaut, mmkay?”   
“Listen, short stack, I could kick your ass if I really wanted to, but I’m sure my boyfriends can handle you without any help from me. It’ll be a piece of cake!” Roman chirped. He knew underestimating the power of Virgil and Logan was a mistake. “You two are pathetic. Here I thought you hated posers, but that’s exactly what you two are. Good luck keeping your residency here.” 

It was clear there would be no voting here, but a fight to see if the three crewmates could best the two impostors in combat. This would not be delayed either. Remy was quick to throw a punch at Logan’s face, but Logan caught it with his own hand. “You’ll have to be much faster than that, Remy.” Logan mocked

It wasn’t long before Remy and Logan were just going at it. It was mostly Remy throwing punches at Logan; the nerdy astronaut quickly caught or blocked his fists. Logan would wait for Remy to tire himself. All that coffee had to wear off eventually, did it not? Logan was always two steps ahead of Remy in this battle. Logan eventually swept Remy’s leg out from underneath him causing the gossipy bitch to fall on his ass. He kept a foot on Remy’s ribs. “You could surrender now.”

“Why would I want to?” Remy shoved Logan’s leg off of his ribs and took out the dagger he was keeping on him. “How do you feel about fist fighting while I have a knife.”   
“I thought you’d play fair, but I suppose I should have predicted a traitor like you would always play dirty.” Logan hummed. He did his best to knock the knife out of Remy’s hand, and he did end up knocking the wind out of Remy with a swift kick to the gut. Logan was better with kicking than he was punching. Besides, it was pretty rare to find someone who mainly kicked in a fight, so Logan knew his strategies were wise. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of a cafeteria, Virgil had just slid over a table as Janus threw a knife over his head. It stuck in a wall. Virgil looked over Janus smugly. “Missed me, bitch.” He hummed and saw Janus’ nostrils flare in anger. “Don’t stand there and hiss at me like you’re some kind of big scary predator. I’m not scared of you.” 

“You should be.” Janus jumped up onto the table. He might’ve just gotten put in a painful hold by Remus before he passed, but this was a fight Janus was determined he would not lose. He was going to complete his own personal mission and take the Starship Sanders his own. Honestly, he was sick of being Logan’s right hand man. The man was practically the captain of this ship, but Janus wanted ro make his own rules. He wished to have this ship as his own. Perhaps he and Remy would rule over the entire galaxy together! A man could dream, could he not? Anyhow, it wasn’t long before he pulled Virgil up onto the table with him and kneed him in the ribs, but Virgil took a moment to punch Janus’ helmet so the glass cracked. Virgil grabbed Janus’ wrists and spun him around. He kicked him square in the back of the spine and off of the table so he hit the ground pretty quick. Virgil had gotten to a lot of fights back in high school, and he often fought assholes - so fighting Janus wasn’t anything new to him. 

These fights didn’t last very long at all. Janus had tripped Virgil so he got a little banged up, but Virgil had ultimately won; Logan had knocked Remy down several times, but Remy kept trying to get back up. The injured Roman got up, grabbed a chair, and he just managed to hit Remy in the back of the head with it.    
Virgil went over to the airlock button so these impostors could be ejected off of the starship. “Game over, suckers.” He muttered as he pressed the button. He kicked Remy’s unconscious body off of the ship. He had some assistance from Logan to get the still conscious Janus off of the ship and into space, but Janus still had some strength in him. Janus grabbed Virgil’s wrist and pulled him out into space with him.

Roman had frozen from the seat he was in. He went to get up, but he watched Logan hold up a hand. “Logan, baby, you can’t just let Virgil float out there! He’s going to die!” Roman exclaimed worried about their boyfriend. 

Logan nodded quickly as he listened to Roman’s worried voice, and he could tell his pink lips were quivering in worry. He attached a tether to himself before blowing Roman a kiss “I’m going to need you to help pull Virgil and I in.” With that, Logan dove off of Starships Sanders in hopes of saving the purple astronaut he adored. 

From what the astronaut in dark blue could see, he could tell Janus was trying to remove Virgil’s astronaut helmet to kill him, but Virgil was stronger than him. He pulled away from Janus, and used his feet to kick Janus square in the chest. Janus began floating away from Virgil in an instant, but the purple astronaut was still in panic. What if he never made it back onto the starship? He had enough oxygen right now, but what happened when he ran out? Had Janus cracked his helmet at all? Were Roman and Logan going to save him? Virgil wanted to panic, but he knew he had to keep himself as calm as he could. It was hard to do grounding exercises out in the middle of space. He was trying to find something to look at. That was when he looked up to see Logan coming towards him and attached to the ship. “L!”   
“I’m here, Virgil.” Logan said. He reached his hand out as an offer to help Virgil back onto the starship. “Grab my hand as soon as you can, okay? Roman’s going to pull us in.”

Virgil immediately reached up to grab Logan’s hand, and relief had washed over him as soon as he was holding his nerdy boyfriend’s hand. He just hugged Logan tightly as Logan gave the signal for Roman to pull them back in. The pull was slow, but it was steady. Before the two knew it, they were back on Starship Sanders. It was a lot emptier than it was earlier that day, but at least everyone was safe now. 

Once on board with the airlocked, all three men removed their helmets. Virgil kissed Logan gently, but it was deep enough to show Virgil’s appreciation. “Why did you risk yourself for me?” Virgil asked. Sure, the tether insured Logan was safe, but after having such a crazy day Virgil was sure a lot of terrible things could’ve happened to Logan.   
Logan sighed as he adjusted his glasses. There was a blush dusting his cheeks and ears from the kiss Virgil had granted him. “We have already lost so much today, darling; I could not stand the thought of losing you next.” Logan said softly to Virgil.

The two astronauts that were just outside of the starship had lovingly embraced one another. All three of them were thankful they survived, and the third astronaut did join the hug. Roman gently kissed both of their heads. “Not to interrupt this love fest, but can we finish fixing me up?” Roman questioned. 

Quickly, Logan and Virgil were back in working mode. “I can take you back to the medical base, and I will continue to mend your wound.” Logan said, and helped Roman stand up. “Thank you for your assistance in helping Virgil back on board Starship Sanders. I think after our mission was hijacked by traitors we deserve to go home.” Logan looked over at Virgil. “Please set our course for earth, dear.”

Virgil nodded. He grabbed his helmet, but he gave both of his boyfriends kisses before going to the navigation room to direct Starship Sanders back home. Virgil didn’t always love piloting the ship, but he would do it for the boys he loved. 

After Virgil went off to guide the starship home, Logan took Roman to the medical bay to help patch up his stab wound. It appeared all of the fear that was on Starship Sanders that day went out the airlock with Janus and Remy. Everything was going to be alright from here. Roman would survive after nearly being killed, and all three of these boys would return home. The situation they were in would be terrible to explain, but at least everything would be alright. They could take some time off at home until they are called to board Starship Sanders again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks!! I hope you enjoyed the journey of this Among Us fic. I really appreciate you all reading it! I had a lot of fun writing this one.   
> Take it easy everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write a little series where the sides are in the world of Among Us. It is based off of a video game. I hope you’ll all enjoy it. You’ll find out who the impostor is at the end of the series. You’re free to guess. Warning you now: there will be more deaths as we go on.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Only three more to go.


End file.
